


Бесполезная тварь

by avvis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды на пороге Эрик находит корзину с Чарльзом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесполезная тварь

**Author's Note:**

> Фотография кота к фику (автор фотографии неизвестен): http://i057.radikal.ru/1112/30/442f68b68b76.jpg

«…если что-то случится, мы должны передать его тебе, Магнито, так он сказал нам. Профессор будто предчувствовал. Тот мутант прямо-таки рассвирепел. Замахал руками, закричал, чтобы мы убирались вон, и с нами он не хочет иметь дела, да как мы посмели… Профессор попробовал его успокоить. Но мутант этот психанул ещё больше, и вот… Ты сам видишь, какой теперь Чарльз Ксавьер…»

Эрик вновь заглянул в корзину. Свернувшийся клубком очень пушистый дымчатый котёнок продолжал безмятежно спать.

«И страшнее всего, это навсегда. Мутант сказал, что процесс необратимый. Мудак этот не может превратить профессора обратно в человека! Что за грёбаная способность? И почему в кота-то?»

Эрик скосил взгляд на корзину. Котёнок дёрнул ухом и, словно во сне наткнувшись на мышь, зафырчал.

На какую, к чёрту, мышь?! Эрик, вздрогнув, вернулся к чтению.

«Но Зверь пообещал, что придумает, как вернуть профессора. Мы не хотели отдавать его тебе, но профессор же сам сказал: передайте Эрику, передайте Эрику… Пожалуйста, Магнито, позаботься о нём».

Эрик вздохнул, двумя пальцами потёр переносицу, потом ещё раз перечитал всю эту чушь — очень вдумчиво. Если он правильно понял, его хотели заставить поверить, что в корзине лежал Чарльз Ксавьер.

Эрик, скомкав записку, бросил её на пол.

— Вот какого чёрта?

Котёнок недовольно замяукал, когда Эрик достал его из корзины и поставил на стол.

Неужели эти сопляки осмелились над ним так подшутить?

— Чарльз Ксавьер, значит.

Котёнок приоткрыл и тут же закрыл сонные голубые глаза, опустил голову и, видимо, вновь уснул, уже сидя. Эрик тронул его, тот завалился на бок и, промурлыкав, растянулся на столе.

***  
— Нет профессора Ксавьера. И не будет… совсем… наверное…

Эрик услышал приглушённые судорожные всхлипы, переходящие в рыдания, и какой-то стук, будто бы кто-то бил кулаком о стену.

— С кем я говорю? — спросил Эрик. Сам же он зажимал телефонную трубку ладонью, чтобы его голос не узнали.

Раздался ещё один всхлип, а сразу за ним — короткие гудки.

Чёрт знает, что творилось.

Азазель, которого Эрик послал в Вестчестер, Чарльза там не обнаружил, а Эмма не смогла прочесть мысли кота.

Поначалу она возмутилась: «Это же животное!», но после, прищурившись, приступила к делу. Они долго сидели: Эмма — в кресле, котёнок — на столе, — и сверлили друг друга взглядом. Потом Чарльз, видимо, заскучав, отвернулся, с разбега прыгнул на свежую газету и, проехавшись на ней по столешнице, свалился на пол.

— Бог ты мой, — сказала Эмма, — не мысли кота нужно читать, а решать, куда его деть. Конечно, я тебе не советую…

— «Деть» — не выход, — ответил Эрик, отнимая газету у котёнка. Тот вцепился в неё всеми лапами и зубами, и даже слабо, но отчётливо рычал.

— Но кормить-то его чем? И куда он будет, — Эмма брезгливо поморщилась, — справлять свои естественные нужды?

Честное слово, нашла проблему. 

***

Вечером этого же дня Эмма лишилась пары отличных белых туфель и уймы нервов. А Азазель добровольно отдал Чарльзу куриную ножку, но в оправдание сказал, что грёбаное животное его загипнотизировало. Котёнок и впрямь долго и пристально смотрел на Азазеля, застыв, как статуэтка, рядом с кухонным столом.

***

На ночь Эрик оставил кота в гостиной на кресле. Чарльз уселся на брошенном на сидении свитере и с видимым удовольствием мял его лапами.

Казалось бы, котёнка устроило это место.

Но, улёгшись спать, Эрик сразу почувствовал, как Чарльз, прыгнув на кровать, повис на одеяле. Ткань затрещала. Котёнок рывками забрался наверх, прошёлся по Эрику, как по пешеходной улице, и устроился у него на груди.

— Кыш, — в ужасе прошептал Эрик, — пошёл вон, чёрт подери, брысь, — но сбросить Чарльза не решился.

Котёнок смотрел на него, чуть приоткрыв глаза, и урчал.

Эрик так и уснул — боясь пошевелиться и отчего-то дико смущаясь.

***

На следующий день Эрик допёк продавца мясной лавки вопросами, чем нужно кормить котёнка, и после мучительного выбора остановился на курице.

Курицу он отварил сам, никому не доверив столь важное дело.

— Это же Чарльз, — сказал Эрик.

Азазель выругался на непонятном языке. Риптайд, подавившись бренди, закашлялся. Только Эмма как будто не обратила никакого внимания на слова Эрика. Она вперилась злым взглядом в Чарльза, напряженно и неотрывно следя, как тот, перекатываясь по полу, рвал зубами и когтями какой-то кусок белой ткани.

***

— Ты мне всё-таки кажешься чей-то злой шуткой...

Чарльз поднял от миски перепачканную в молоке морду и посмотрел на Эрика с такой серьёзностью в ярких голубых глазах, что вновь возникшие сомнения тут же улетучились.

Чарльз стал, по сути, бесполезной тварью, но был мягким, тёплым, урчал, когда его чесали за ухом, и — самое главное! — ни разу не попытался отговорить Эрика от его планов, да и вообще, не произнёс ни одного осуждающего слова.

— Люди. Кто они такие — люди? — спросил у него Эрик, медленно водя расчёской по голове Чарльза. — Низшие создания. Что мы должны сделать? Может, подчинить их? Да, друг мой?

Чарльз даже не открыл глаза. Он только, блаженно мурлыкнув, качнулся в сторону — за расчёской, когда Эрик провёл ею по левому уху и боку котёнка.

В этот же вечер Эрик даже испугался, когда подумал, что Чарльз решил сыграть с ним в шахматы.

Котёнок долго топтался на стуле, приседая и примериваясь, и наконец-то с тихим коротким завыванием запрыгнул на стол.

— Собираешься, что ли…

Ну… возможно, обдумав ход, сдвинет лапой... Но котёнок, сбивая шахматные фигуры, прошёл на середину доски, плюхнулся на неё, свалил, резко ударив хвостом, белую ладью, перевернулся на спину и требовательно взглянул на Эрика.

Тот с некоторым сожалением погладил подставленный живот.

***

Эрик находил Чарльза симпатичным созданием и был крайне удивлён, когда случайно услышал, как Эмма назвала Чарльза отталкивающим животным и попросила Азазеля избавиться от него. Хоть Азазель и ответил, что не будет трогать кота, Эрик провёл с ними длинную разъяснительную беседу.

Никто, кроме него, не смел трогать Чарльза.

***

От него Эрик избавился сам.

Вернувшись из Сиэтла, Рейвен сообщила, что встретила там Чарльза. И значит, над Эриком жестоко посмеялись.

В этот же день Эрик положил котёнка в корзину и приказал Азазелю отнести его в Весчестер и отдать чёртовым ослам. Потому что у кого ещё могут быть такие шутки?

Эрик пообещал себе, что никогда не будет вспоминать о коте. Не будет думать о нём, сожалеть, что отдал, не станет за ним возвращаться. Ни за что.

Не прошло и четверти часа, как Эрик ворвался в особняк Ксавье, сорвав входные двери с петель и выдрав часть металлических креплений из стен. Среди шума и гама, и криков «На нас напали!» он услышал голос Чарльза:

— Кот здесь.

Чарльз держал на руках испуганного Чарльза и извинялся за чужие несмешные шутки.

Ничего не ответив, Эрик забрал мигом успокоившегося и заурчавшего Чарльза у Чарльза и с чувством собственного достоинства удалился. Со своим котом.


End file.
